


Tubthumping

by elipie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Embedded Video, Explosions, Fanvids, Gen, Punching, So much drinking, Stabbing, Team Feels, Team as Family, quick-ish cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: You're never gonna keep me down





	Tubthumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



If above embed is blocked in your country, [view on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/300437857) (password: **beebo** )

[Right click + save as to download MP4 (87MB)](https://elipie-vids.com/2018-vids/elipie_tubthumping.mp4)

[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/180060642430/tubthumping-legends-of-tomorrow-edited-by-elipie)


End file.
